DESCRIPTION This proposal is based on correlated evidence between plasma levels of cytokine and the development of side effects in patients undergoing irradiation. Based on the above, this protocol will take patients entered into two RTOG protocols and establish a database on plasma and cytokine levels in these patients. The aims are to define the changes in the levels of cytokine(s) present in the plasma and urine of patients undergoing XRT +/-endocrine therapy and to correlate levels with the development of acute and late side effects.